Lily awakens
by GraphixGoddess
Summary: This is a set of posts I did for a roleplay. Lily Potter didn't die that niht, simply fell into a coma. She wakes up 23 years later


((Back history: Lily had affair with Snape. It was decided between them that James Potter was a better provider. Snape was also to close to Voldemort's personal circle to let them know he was the true father of Harry Potter))

The hospital was quiet, as Lily lay unconscious in her bed. Everyone doubted she would be ever wake up and many of the nurses in St Mungo's were tempted to let her out of her misery and pull the plugs on the machines that kept her alive.

Lily Evans, the mother of The Boy Who Lived had not died as most had thoughts. It was a well-guarded secret; she wasn't even registered as Lily on the hospital computers. But rumours had a way of being heard and it soon spread amongst the staff that the beautiful woman was indeed Lily Potter.

On that fateful night, Lily had not died; as most suspected, but had merely been grazed by the curse that had killed so many. In his haste to destroy Harry, Voldermort had miss fired and upon seeing Lily fall in the green light, he had just assumed that she had died.

She had just been comatose. Hagrid took her to St Mungos, under the direction of Dumbledore, and she had been there ever since. Sleeping an endless sleep. However on a night, much like the night her husband had been killed, something happened. Her eye opened a little, seeing the bright hospital lights. She closed her eyes again and tried to yawn, but she couldn't, There was a mask on her face.

Reaching up with one slender hand she struggled to pull it away. Slowly she moved, her hand rising and turning and finally gripped the mouth mask. She struggled, it feeling much heavier then she thought it should. Finally she let go of her mask; it hung slack around her neck. She tried to open her eyes again, but still the light was to bright. She gave up and opened her mouth to speak.

Suddenly her finally memories came rushing back to her. She gasped as if she was in pain, hearing Voldemort's laugh and step over her seemingly life form, raising his wand at Harry and the room went green. A sob escaped her throat and she started to cry heavily, tears that had been years to fall.

The last nurse had left and Lily leant back on her cotton pillowcase. Her red locks seemed even brighter against the sharp fabrics. But she didn't notice. All the new information that had been given to her, wether she asked for it or not, had left her with a horrid headache. It didn't help that they had taken more samples from her then she thought was legal.

"Harry killed him?" she asked herself out loud as the door closed behind the nurse and Lily was finally left alone. Had found it difficult to believe the stories that the nurses had been so eager to share with her. So many years had passed; Lily was just as surprised as them all that she had survived so long in a coma. She turned her pale face to the side and sighed, closing her eyes.

Slowly she opened them again and looked out into the stormy night. Lightning shattered the sky and she was taken to the night Voldermort had found them. She had rushed to Harry, only a year old then, and taken the screaming frightened child into her arms and begged The Dark Lord for mercy, offering her own life if he would just spare Harry's. A tear rolled down her check and she saw his face, almost reptilian in appearance, once more. She closed her eyes tightly and curled herself into a ball, chocking back the sounds of her pain that had been trapped within her body.

Just then a doctor came in. He said nothing, although his lips moved, all Lily could hear was Harry's cries and Voldemort's laugh. She slowly unravelled herself from her position and allowed the doctor to do the tests he needed. Checked her pulse, her lungs, and her heart. She wondered if he could hear her heart breaking still. In her mind, the past years had not happened.

In her mind she was still the young mother and wife, afraid for her own life as well as her sons. She knew her husband was dead...and who knew what had happened to Severus and the others. Finally the doctor nodded, jotted down some notes and acted his nurse to bring her something simple to eat.

Lily watched all tis silently and did not even move when the nurse returned with a sandwich and orange juice. Lily looked slowly as this was put before her and was forced to sit up. Didn't they see she just wanted to be alone? But she didn't complain. They couldn't possibly understand what was happening to her. She sat up, although she still leant heavily back on her pillows.

She muttered thanks, although her voice sounded weird to her, far off as if it was a dream voice, someone speaking from far away and behind her. The nurse said something by Lily wasn't listening, she was staring back out the window, wondering what her beloved Harry was doing now. The nurses demanding voice brought her back to her meal set before her.

Slowly she took the long straw into her mouth, wrapping her pale lips around it and sucked. The flavour hit the roof of her mouth and she almost chocked on it. But somehow he managed to swallow the mouthful. The nurse seemed pleased and left her to finish the rest by herself

Lily finished the juice, and slowly it came back to her what things tasted like. She picked up her sandwich, broke a part from it and put it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, her teeth hurt and her jaw didn't seem to know quite what it was doing, but slowly it got back into the rhythm needed and swallowed the bread.

It burned as it slid down her throat, and she quickly took a small sip of the last of her juice. She shook her head and got the next small piece from the bread...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked down at her plate. The crust remained, but she had never liked crust anyways. A nurse entered and seems so impressed with Lily's progress. Lily smiled at her compliments and asked when she would be able to leave. She wanted to see Harry, and Sirius and Snape...the list went on. The nurse looked and told her to wait a moment.

Lily nodded, pushing the tray away from her. She looked outside and wondered if she couldn't leave then perhaps she could call...but whom could she call. She didn't know any numbers, and who knew where Harry was now. She smiled as she imagined a house; Harry and his wife smiling and waving from the front door as two...no three kids peeked out from behind them. The doctors voice brought her back to reality.

"Lily I know you feeling good, but we need a few tests. We have the results from the blood tests we took when you first woke..." he flipped through his papers as she watched him, the vision of Harry getting further away as she sighed. "...Everything came back normal, but your body." He sighed and took the chair and sat beside the bed. "Since you have sleeping for so long, your muscles have forgotten how to do basic things. Like keep you standing."

He watched her face fall. "If you work hard you maybe out within a few months." he promised her. "For now why don't you get some sleep." he suggested, closing his folder and moving out of the room. The nurse came forward and lowered her bed so it was almost flat again and Lily sighed.

"Your making great progress, far better then any of us ever expected." she admitted as she fluffed Lily's pillow and pulled the hospital grade blankets up to her chest. Lily nodded and turned to face the window again. Her eyes were getting heavy and she finally gave into sleep.

Lily had a very restless sleep and when she finally woke she wished she could just go back to sleep. But wether it was morning or night, sleep or awake, nightmares haunted her mind. She looked around her almost bare room and called for her nurse. One appeared almost instantly.

"I want to get out of here soon." she explained as nicely as she could. "So can we start my rehab please. I would also like to send an owl. Will it be privet and confidential?" The nurse nodded. "I will send in the specialist." she promised before getting her wand out and giving her parchment and a quill.

Lily nodded her thanks and waited patiently as she thought about what she could write. The only person she could think of who she was sure would still be at the school was Dumbledore. She had picked up enough from the gossiping nurses that he was still headmaster. It was nice that something hadn't changed in her lost years.

She still hadn't seen her face yet. The nurses refused to give her a mirror. They were worried about Lily's reaction. She sighed and put the writing materials away as the therapist entered her room. He pulled the curtains away from her bed and made as much space as possible.

Lily had done everything the therapist had told her to do and she felt frustrated when he had finally left hours later. She had succeeded in sitting up unassisted and wiggling the toes on her right foot. But he seemed impressed by what she could do, even if she wasn't.

Finally alone, breakfast set up before her; she started her letter to Albus.

_Dear Albus,  
I suppose you were the one who made sure I was all right and sent here to St Mungo's. I have been comatose for the past years since that fateful night. I know some of what is going on in the world.  
The nurses were quick to tell me about the fall of Voldermort and what a large part Harry had to play in it. Is he all right? What about Sirius and Severus?_

Lily sighed and paused for a moment before she continued writing

_I need someone to come and see me, and you're the only person I thought of. Please come soon. I am going mad over here not knowing what is going on. Thankyou for everything you have done and doing.  
Always, Lily_

She looked at it and sighed, pausing as she almost wrote Potter. It had always felt wrong signing that name, although at the time she had loved James...to a certain degree. She shook her head, leaving the note as it stood.

She pressed the button and again the nurse appeared, this time with an owl. The nurse attached it. Lily patted it softly. "To the headmaster of Hogwarts." she directed and watched as it flew out the window.

Lily watched until it could no longer be seen and then turned to her now soggy breakfast.

The nurse came in from her office. "Still no post Mrs Potter." she said in a bored tone. Lily sighed and nodded. She went back to the staring and practicing moving her feet. She had tried to get out of bed today, but she couldn't, but now she could move all her toes. Her hands were almost back to normal, but they still wouldn't let her have her wand.

It made life so much harder to bare. What made it worse was that no one had owled her a response. She was worried about what was happening to everyone. Harry was never far from her thoughts and she spent many hours day dreaming about what he looked like, how he acted... she wondered if he was a jokester like James, or serious like Snape...maybe a bit of both was what she finally decided on.

She wondered what happened to the letter. Did Dumbledore even get it? The nurses wouldn't let her send another, although they had a point there wouldn't be much of a point sending another if the first had been interfered with. The owl had returned though, within a few hours of leaving. She sighed and turned her head to the side and went back to practicing, this time working on her whole leg.


End file.
